


Say that we tried

by Drunk_Gryffindor



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-19 01:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drunk_Gryffindor/pseuds/Drunk_Gryffindor
Summary: Clarke and Raven are trying to get over the death of the man they thought they knew and loved, Finn.They meet the Woods, Anya and Lexa. Anya and Raven quickly hit it off. Clarke and Lexa like each other, but between Clarke's trust issues and Lexa's refusal to feel anything, things might take some time...





	1. We need to talk about Finn

Raven gulped down the last of her tea and put her mug down.

“We need to talk about Finn” she said to Clarke, who was still sipping hers.

Clarke gave her mug a hesitant look, and then muttered, still facing her now cold tea: 

“I don't think I can do this, Rae.”

“Clarke...”

“I won't. I can't” Clarke said, putting her mug aside brutally, spilling some of its content on the table. 

“I know. Not now. But you're the only one of us who can do this” Raven said softly.

“But why? Why should I help him? How dare he even ask? After all he made us go through?”

“Clarke, he's dying” Raven replied, very calmly, her voice breaking.

“And is that supposed to make everything all right now?” Clarke cried, fighting back tears.

“Clarke!” Raven sobbed.

“I know. I'm sorry. But I'm still so mad at him. And I... I'm not sure I can do this, Rae. I don't want to, and even if I did... I'm not sure I could.”

“Maybe we could ask Abby?” ventured Raven. Tears were running freely down both women cheeks now.

“No, no way, absolutely not!” 

“Maybe if you just talked to her about it...”

“I said no! My mom stays out of it! She's had enough of this shit already!” Clarke put both her hands on the table and glanced at Raven in a way that said that there would be no discussing that point. They would not involve Dr Abby Griffin in Finn's assisted suicide. Not after she had to help her own husband administer himself a lethal dose of prescribed drugs because he wouldn't go into palliative care, and he didn't want his wife and daughter to watch him decrepit and die.

“Clarke, I'm sorry” muttered Raven, putting both her hands on top of Clarke's, “Forget I said anything.”  
Jake Griffin's death was seven years ago, but Clarke still found it extremely painful to talk about it. And so Finn's request that she help him end his life was even more distressing to Clarke than it should have been. It didn't help that he'd broken her heart either. Hers, and Raven's.

Clarke knew Finn since she was ten years old, when she transferred schools and she met her best friend, Octavia Blake. Octavia had an older brother, Bellamy, and Bellamy had a best friend, Finn Collins. Because of the two years gap between them, Clarke and Finn weren't friends at first. But as they grew older, they grew closer. By the time the guys left for college, the four of them were the best of friends. When she was thirteen or fourteen, Clarke had a crush on Finn, but he didn't seem to notice her. She dated Bellamy for a few month when she was eighteen, but they were obviously not made for each other, and they stayed very good friends after that. And then, at her twenty-first birthday party, Finn told her he was in love with here since he didn't remember when. They gave it a try. Clarke, never one to do anything half-heartedly, fell madly in love with him. She was so happy. For a little bit more than three years. Three years, two months, and five days, but she wasn't counting. And then she learned that he'd been cheating on her. For more than two years. With a girl from one of his mechanic classes, Raven Reyes.  
Raven had no idea he had a girlfriend. How Finn managed to balance both relationships without anyone noticing anything still puzzled Clarke, Raven, Octavia, and even Bellamy. It could have gone on much longer if Finn hadn't ended up in the hospital after driving under influence. The accident he caused killed a woman and her three kids, and left him paraplegic and with a badly punctured lung. Both Raven and Clarke went to see him, and so they met.  
They weren't even mad at each other, just sad. Broken. They soon became friends. Very good friends. Their friendship grew as Finn's health declined. They even forgave him, eventually. Instead of getting better, Finn got worse. And worse. The doctors couldn't explain it, but with each month he spent in the hospital, he grew weaker. And then, two month ago, he told them he was dying. He had six, or maybe eight months left to live according to his doctors. And he didn't want to spend them suffering and declining in a hospital bed. And so he asked Clarke, who was an intern at the Polis hospital, to help him die with a little dignity. 

Clarke was lost in her thoughts and Raven had to call her name a few times before she answered.

“... Clarke?”

“I can't give you an answer now Rae. I need to think about it.”

“I know, it's fine. Take your time. We'll talk about it later.” Raven stood up, emptied Carke's mug in the sink, and put the kettle on to make some more tea. She sat back, and she added:

“Actually, I think you should go away with Octavia this weekend. It'll do you some good not to be alone. You might even be able to think. I... I'm going away with Bell.”

“So... About Bellamy...” replied Clarke, glad to change the subject.

“I know what you're going to say. It's not going anywhere. I know it, he knows it, and that's fine.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Yes, Clarke. We've talked about it actually. We're both grown ups, we're allowed to have some fun. Or is that a bad thing?”

“No... It's just... I mean it's just Bellamy. It's weird.”

“Well, at least he's not lying to me, promising me things I don't even want. And you know what? The sex is really good, too. Like, better-than-I-would-expect good.”

Clarke felt herself blushing. “You know, I didn't need to know that.”

“You're such a prude! You should try it sometime you know.” Raven was smiling now.

“What, sex with Bellamy?” laughed Clarke, “No, thanks! Been there, done that!”

Raven let out a chuckle. “You know what I mean, Clarke. It's been almost a year and a half, you're allowed to move on.”

“I know Rae. I'm just not ready to trust anyone anytime soon. I still need some time on my own.”

“Yeah, I know. I just wish you would have some fun once in a while though. It's not just sex, it's... You never go out except with us... I don't know, you could try to meet someone at work, or...”

“God, the last thing I want is to date someone from work!” exclaimed Clarke.

“What about that barmaid from the Ark then, what was her name... Niylah! That girl was HOT!”

Clarke found herself smiling, too. “That she was”, she replied. “But it was a just a one time thing”.

Raven raised an eyebrow.

“Okay, we hooked up more than once. But it was nothing. Besides, she met someone.” Clarke put the boiling water in the teapot, and she added:

“And it's totally fine. I don't think we would have worked well together. She was a bit too intense for me.”

“Oh really?” said Raven, laughing. “Well, I still think you should go with Octavia and Lincoln.”

“I don't know”, Clarke whined, “I want to spend time with O, but I don't want to be the third wheel.”

“You won't be”, Raven replied, “Linc said two of his friends would also be there. Go. Goooo, it'll be good for you. Who knows, maybe Linc's friends are hot!”

Clarke chuckled. “I'll think about it...”


	2. Who needs pants anyway?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke, Octavia and Lincoln take some time off. Clarke forgets she's not wearing pants, and she meets Anya and Lexa.

Clarke couldn't remember the last time she'd had a whole week end free of hospital duties. But here she was, in Lincoln's parent's holiday cabin somewhere in the mountain.  
Lincoln and Octavia had picked her up right after her shift. They'd driven to the cabin, drank a couple of glasses of a very good wine, and an exhausted Clarke had called it a night. So, here she was, in Lincoln's old bedroom, propped up against a pillow, reading Terry Pratchett and drinking herbal tea. There was no signal in the cabin, so even if someone at the hospital needed her, she wouldn't know. Raven was away with Bellamy, Octavia was here with her, and her mother could definitely survive two days without talking to her, so there was, for once, absolutely nothing to worry about.  
She let out a yawn, and looked at her watch. Only 22:50. Well, her shift had drained her. She sighed as she put down her book, turned off the light, and curled up comfortably under the thick blankets. In less than five minutes, she was fast asleep...

 

She awoke the next morning to the sunlight coming through the half-closed shutter. She felt so well rested she worried she might have overslept. A quick glance at her watch told her that it wasn't even 9 am. She got up, put on an oversized yellow shirt, grabbed her book, and made her way downstairs to the kitchen. She expected to be alone in the house, since Octavia, Lincoln and his friends were supposed to go mountain biking. They had invited her to join them, but Clarke felt really good about not having a broken leg or arm, so she had politely declined. She entered the kitchen to find a pretty blonde with high cheekbones reading at the table. Said blonde looked up when she heard Clarke, and greeted her:

“Hey! You must be Clarke? I'm Anya.”

“Hey, nice to meet you!” Clarke glanced at her bear legs and added “Sorry, I didn't realise you'd be there. But who needs pants anyway?” she laughed. 

“Yeah, well, I actually plan to stay alive and well, so I thought it was a great idea not to go with them”

“Well, I can relate to that!” said Clarke merrily. “So, when did you get here?” They had expected to find the girls waiting for them at the cabin last night, but at the last minute Lincoln had received a text from Anya, saying they'd be late, and not to wait for them.

“A little after midnight. Lexa's shift ended later than expected, so I had to wait for her. I hope you didn't have plans last night?”

“Oh, no”, Clarke chuckled “I was so tired after my shift at the hospital that I fell asleep well before midnight. And Lincoln and Octavia seemed to be quite tired also, so...”

“Yeah, I figured. We found them fast asleep on the couch when we got there, they were ridiculously cute.”

Clarke snorted in agreement. They were ridiculously cute. 

“I was going to make some tea, would you like some?” offered Anya. “Or maybe you're more a coffee person?”

“Tea's perfect”, answered Clarke. 

Anya put the kettle on, and Clarke grabbed to mugs from a cupboard.

“Sooo”, Clarke asked curiously, “Lincoln says you've been friends forever. How did you two meet?”

“We met through my cousin Lexa, actually. We were both only child, and we were very close, so she's more like my sister to be honest. Anyway, she and Linc knew each other since kindergarten. I met him and his older sister Costia a few years after that. I was actually closer to Costia. She became my best friend in high school. And after... ” Her voice trailed off.

“Oh”, said Clarke, “I'm sorry”. She knew that four years ago, Lincoln's sister had died from a sudden and fast growing cancer. She was only twenty-four.

The kettle chose that time to whistle. Anya got up, put some tea leaves in the teapot, and poured the water in it.

“So”, Anya asked, trying to change the subject, “What should we cook for our athletes?”

“Well, I was actually planning on making my veggie moussaka”, Clarke answered “I brought everything I need. What do you think about that?”

Anya's face lit up at the mention of moussaka. “I think this is an EXCELLENT idea”, she answered cheerfully.

They drank their tea, and talked about the kind of food they liked, and what they liked to cook. Then they made some more tea, and they drank it while they chopped their eggplants. Clarke found it easy to talk to Anya. They discovered they had a lot in common. She was a veterinarian. They liked the same food, the same books, the same TV-shows, the same boardgames... For the first time in months, Clarke began to completely relax. 

They'd just put the dish in the oven and sat down at the table to prepare mojitos (“It's almost mojitos o'clock” had exclaimed Anya when the clock on the kitchen wall had showed 11:00) when they heard voices.  
A few instants later, a covered-in-mud Octavia entered and took a seat at the table. She was followed by a dirtier Lincoln, and the most beautiful woman Clarke had ever seen. She was wearing black shorts and a black shirt whose sleeves had been cut, revealing toned -though also covered-in-mud- arms and legs. She had plump lips set in a shy smile, and the most intense green gaze. She nodded to Anya, and then turned to Clarke.

“Hi”, she said softly “I'm Lexa. Nice to meet you” 

“Hi. Hi.” answered Clarke daftly, but before she could say anything more, Lexa had joined Lincoln who was pouring himself a glass of water. Clarke felt a deep blush creep over her cheeks and she looked at the bottle of rum she held with both hands. Lexa didn't seem to notice anything, but Anya and Octavia exchanged an amused look. 

“Oh, is it mojitos o'clock already?” Lincoln asked, full of hope.

“Well, yeah”, answered Anya “But you better go wash up if you want one. You stink.” she laughed.

Octavia got up, put her arm around Lincoln's waist, and said:

“That you do. Come on, let's go take a shower while they prepare our drinks.” They left the kitchen.

“I'm gonna go wash up too”, Lexa said, helping herself to another glass of water.  
The cabin was so big it didn't have one or even two, but three bathrooms. Clarke had almost fainted when Lincoln had given them the tour the night before. 

“Well, I better go put some clothes on then”, Clarke announced, putting down her bottle and getting up. This time, it was Lexa's turn to blush, as she took in the sight before her. Clarke was wearing a see-through oversized shirt, with no bra, and she could see her nipples through the yellow fabric. She wasn't wearing any pants. Clarke didn't notice that Lexa's cheeks had turned bright read. She left the room before Lexa had finished her drink. Lexa couldn't help but to stare at her arse, barely hidden by the shirt. 

Anya looked at Clarke's arse, then at her flustered cousin, and said with a smirk:

“Who needs pants anyway?”


	3. You are entitled to mock the other players mercilessly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke always wins at Munchkin. Also, consent is sexy.

Clarke donned a pair stone-washed jeans, a bra and a plain black shirt, put her hand through her hair and decided it was fine, and she was ready to go back in the kitchen to finish the mojitos. As she left her room, she heard someone, probably Lexa, enter the adjoining bathroom. She made her way downstairs, to find that Anya was already setting the table, on the middle of which stood five gorgeous mojitos. Clarke helped her, and they were joined a few minutes later by a much cleaner Lincoln.

“Clarke, do I smell moussaka?” he asked, his mouth watering. “God, I'm starving! Lexa killed me.”

“Did she?” Anya asked with a smirk “Well, she does train more than you. She takes her kids biking in the woods at least twice a week!”

“Her kids?” Clarke asked dumbfounded. Lexa had KIDS? But she couldn't be much older than her. How was that possible? And where were they now?

“She's a social worker”, Anya explained. “She works mostly with teenagers. I hear that sport helps them manage their stress and their anger.” Clarke didn't know why she felt so relieved, but she did. 

“Well, I'm not sure biking with Lexa would do any good to me, but eh, what do I know?” Anya added, glancing at Lincoln. 

“You should try it sometime” Lexa replied, entering the kitchen. She was wearing a simple black tank top with no bra, and cargo pants that hug her figure perfectly. Her long, curly brown hair was still damp from the shower, and tiny drops of water were running down her bare shoulders. Clarke's eyes wandered to a drop running down her left collarbone, but she caught herself before getting caught staring at her cleavage. But Lexa was completely oblivious to Clarke's gaze, as she herself couldn't get her eyes off the blonde's smile, and the dimple on her chin. She felt an irresistible push to kiss that dimple.  
Someone cleared her throat. Both women turned their heads to Octavia, who entered the kitchen, with a towel wrapped around her hair.

“So, do we drink those mojitos or what?” she asked cheerfully, putting an arm around Lincoln's waist.

They drank their mojitos, and then Lincoln made another round. They all laughed as Octavia told them how Lincoln had ended up not once, but twice in a puddle of mud after trying to catch up with Lexa. They laughed even harder as Clarke sprung up from her chair to get the moussaka out of the oven. Forgetting a dish in the oven was Clarke's speciality.  
They ate the moussaka, which thankfully was not overcooked. As they ate, drank, talked and laughed, Clarke wondered why Lincoln hadn't introduced them earlier. He was obviously very, very close to Lexa. But even Octavia, who he'd been dating for more than two years, had only met Anya and Lexa a couple of times before.

“So, should we go eat desert along the lake?” Lincoln asked, “I hear Anya brought her famous pear tart. The water is quite cold this time of year, but the view is nice.”

Lexa and Anya agreed it was a good idea. Anya offered to make a thermos of coffee to go with the pie, and Lexa and Lincoln stood up to do clear the table and load the dishwasher. Octavia prepared a nice picnic basket in which she put the pear tart, the coffee, two bottles, of wine, some plastic cups and a game of tarot. Lincoln recommended they took something warm, because there was a small wind along the water. Clarke went upstairs to grab her favourite red woollen jumper, that her mom had knitted for her dad years ago, and she let out a giggle when she saw Lexa emerging from the room next door. She was wearing a midnight blue hand-knitted jumper, with an embroidered yellow L. 

“I wouldn't have pegged you for a potterhead!” Clarke exclaimed.

“Yeah, why not?” Lexa asked curiously.

Yeah, why not, wondered Clarke. Lexa did kind of look like a nerd, so the fact that she was a Harry Potter fan was not that surprising.

“I don't know why I said that”, Clarke answered honestly. Here she was. Blushing. Again. “Did you knit it yourself?” she asked, hoping that Lexa couldn't see how flustered she was.

“Oh, no”, Lexa laughed. “Indra, Linc's mom, she gave them to us for Christmas, a while ago. Linc and Anya have one, too.”

And, indeed, Lincoln owned a Weasley jumper, as Clarke noticed when he and Octavia emerged from their room. His was olive green, with a red L. They made their way downstairs, where Anya was waiting for them, wearing her own yellow (with a blue A) Weasley jumper, holding the picnic basket. She handed it to Lincoln, who took it without protesting, and they left the cabin.

They followed a narrow path that started behind the cabin, and led through the forest down to a small private beach. They spent the afternoon eating, playing tarot, and drinking coffee, then wine. Lincoln made two trips to the house to fetch more wine, and by sunset, they were all more than passably tipsy.  
Clarke shivered as she watched the sun go down behind the mountains reflecting in the water, but she couldn't say if it was because the air was much colder, or because Lexa's hand had brushed hers when she'd handed her the cards so she could put them away. Their eyes had locked, only for an instant, but Clarke had briefly lost her speech.

“I know the view is breathtaking”, Lincoln interrupted, “but we should get back before it gets darker”. 

Anya grabbed the much lighter basket, and they went up to the cabin.

As they went through the door, Lexa declared she was going to make pizzas to go with the beer. Anya disappeared in her room, saying she needed a shower, and Clarke went upstairs, thinking she could use a shower, too.  
She grabbed her things, and went to the bathroom between her room and Lexa's. She could smell the other girl's shampoo, lingering in the shower. She felt slightly turned on at the idea that Lexa had been naked in the same shower but a few hours earlier. She stripped and got in the shower. When her hand got between her legs, she realised that she was more than just a bit turned on. She showered quickly, resigned not to do anything about that wetness before she was in her bed, later that night.  
She got out and donned black lace panties and a matching bra, just in case. She the chose to wear her jeans, and a fitted black jumper with a low neck that showed just a little bit too much of her cleavage. To better her odds. Just in case. 

She left her room and went back to the kitchen, where she found Anya and Lexa, still in their Weasley jumpers, sipping a beer. 

“Here”, Anya said, handing her one. “We have to wait half an hour or so for the dough to rise. Lincoln and Octavia went upstairs for a 'nap', so I guess you're stuck here with us.” 

Clarke thanked her for the beer and chuckled. Lincoln and Octavia had a habit of disappearing for a quick fuck at any time. 

They reappeared forty-five minutes later, just as Lexa was putting the second pizza in the oven. Anya was slicing the first one, and Clarke was setting the table so that they would be able to play Munchkin while eating their pizza. 

“Did you tell the girls there was no point playing against you since you always win at Munchkin?”, Octavia asked joyfully.

“She did”, Anya answered, “but we'll see about that”. 

Clarke raised her eyebrows. She had never lost a game of Munchkin, and she most definitely did not intend to start tonight.

So they eat their pizza, drank a bit too much beer, and they played. Lexa, who was an Elf Warrior, made fun of Clarke, who was only a Halfling Cleric (“But I am quite sexy for a priest, don't you think?” Clarke had asked, and Lexa had had to agree). But then, as they were both level nine (with Anya and Lincoln level 6 and Octavia only level 3 due to a bad encounter with a nasty Gazebo), and they were both ready to attack each other with an Unspeakably Awful Indescribable Horror or a Plutonium Dragon, Lincoln drew a Divine Intervention. As a result, Clarke went up a level, won the game, and, as entitled by the card, mocked the other players – especially Lexa – mercilessly.

Octavia yawned loudly, and they decided that it was time to go to sleep. Lincoln put the game away as Clarke cleared the table of the empty beer bottles. Anya went to the guest-room downstairs, and the four made their way up to their rooms. 

 

***

 

Clarke had brushed her teeth, and she was looking at Lexa, who still had her toothbrush in her mouth. She spat, rinsed her mouth, and looked up to see that Clarke was still watching her. 

“Goodnight, Warrior, you fought well”, Clarke said with a smile. That dimple again, Lexa thought.

“Goodnight, sexy priest”, she replied, not taking her eyes of Clarke's mouth. 

None of them moved to go to their room. Clarke moved to face Lexa, and she leaned against the sink.

“Don't be too hard on yourself”, she said, “you did well, but you never stood a chance. I told you, I always win.”

“You're too cocky for your own good”, Lexa muttered, closing the gap between them. She put her hands on Clarke's and she added:

“I think someone should teach you a lesson.”

Clarke's eyes widened, and she felt her pulse quicken.

“Yeah?” she asked in a husky voice. “What kind of lesson?” 

Lexa moved even closer. She could feel Clarke's increased heartbeat echoing her own. She paused a second, to allow Clarke to retreat if she wanted. But Clarke closed the space between them, and suddenly, all she could feel was Clarke's lips against hers.

Their kiss was everything but soft. Clarke bit Lexa's lower lip, and they both moaned. Her hands were under Lexa's shirt, her nails grazing her abs, moving slowly up to her firm breasts.  
Lexa decided it was time she took control. She broke their kiss, only to move to Clarke's neck. She bit her. Not hard enough to leave a mark, but enough to make her wriggle. She helped her take her top off, then her jeans. She took only a moment to marvel at the sight of Clarke in black lace, and she pushed her back against the sink. She kissed her then, softly, tenderly, almost as if she was not going to fuck her, hard, right here against the sink. Clarke let out a loud moan as Lexa's hand moved between her legs. She shook her head vigorously when Lexa's hand stopped, asking for permission. And then Lexa was in her.  
She began with two fingers, pumping them in and out painfully slowly, while she rubbed her clit whit her thumb. She undid Clarke's bra and she took her right nipple in her mouth. She bit it, gently at first, then harder. Clarke could barely stand. She gripped the sink so tightly that her forearms hurt. She was breathing very fast now, almost panting, and Lexa could feel her walls tightening around her fingers. She added a third finger, which earned her a muffled cry from Clarke, and she increased her pace. Before long, Clarke was coming, crushing her fingers, and Lexa had to hold her to keep her from falling. She withdrew her fingers as Clarke leaned against the wall, still slightly shaking from her orgasm. She gave her a peck on the lips and moved to wash her hands. When she was done, she moved past Clarke to go to her room, and she said softly:

“Well... goodnight, then.”

But Clarke caught her before she could open the door, and before she had time to protest, she had her pinned against the wall.

“And where do you think you're going now?”, she asked, her voice still husky.

Lexa felt herself blushing. She hadn't expected Clarke to reciprocate. She was used to one-night-stands with girls that did not always care about her own pleasure once she made them come.  
Clarke kissed her hungrily while she pushed her out of the bathroom and into her room. Costia's room. She lifted her arms to allow Clarke to take her jumper and shirt off, and she shivered as she began to trail soft, open mouth kisses from her collarbone down to her stomach. Clarke pushed her gently, until she felt her bed against her knees. Costia's bed.

“Wait”, she said, her voice hoarser than she would have expected.

Clarke raised her head, and asked very softly:

“Do you want to stop?”

“No”, Lexa breathed, “Just... not here, please. Can we go to your room?”

Clarke felt confused for a few seconds, until her eyes landed on the framed picture on the night table behind her. Lexa was behind a woman who looked so much like Lincoln that she could only be Costia. Lexa had her arms wrapped lovingly around her and they were both grinning at the camera.

“Do you... Are you sure you want to do this?” Clarke asked, timidly.

“Yeah. Definitely.” Lexa answered. She took Clarke's hand and guided it between her legs. “That's how much I want to. But not here, please.”

Clarke kissed her very softly. “Sure”, she said, and she kissed her again, a little harder, leading her to her own room. 

She pushed her kindly on the bed, and proceeded to take her pants off. She kissed the inside of both her thighs and hooked her fingers in Lexa's underwear. Lexa arched her back to allow her to take them off.  
Clarke looked up at Lexa for consent, and when she nodded, she began to lick the proof of Lexa's arousal.  
It didn't take long before Lexa was a few strokes away from her climax. Clarke brought up a finger to tease Lexa's entrance, and when she heard a muffled “Please...”, she slowly thrust two fingers inside her. Lexa arched her back, and her thighs tightened around Clarke. Soon, she was coming, both hands gripping the sheets, her feet jerking wildly.  
Clarke gave her clit a final stroke, then licked her fingers clean and came to rest beside Lexa, who was dozing off. She felt exhausted. She put an arm around Lexa's naked body, and soon she too was falling asleep.


End file.
